Transparent
by DemonicAngel01
Summary: Kyuubi Uzumaki always had a different perspective on life, living and doing how he wanted and what he wanted. Which brings us to the current situation. Senior year, high school. People are obviously going to figure out who he really was sooner or later, especially from the curiosity he sparked with his sudden appearance. But until then, there's no harm in playing with their minds.


**Hello my lovelies! A new idea has blossomed into my mind and I just had to write it. Forgive me for not continuing on my other stories, I have been extremely busy as of late, college and all. But not to worry, I am working on them as well! **

**All I ask is for you to be a bit patient with this one, I know it appears kind of drab initially but it will escalate in coming chapters. **

**Enjoy the read and please review!**

**—DemonicAngel—**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Enter Uzumaki Kyuubi**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. BEEP. _

Uzumaki Kyuubi slammed his hand on the snooze button, restoring the peaceful silence. He let out a deep sigh and snapped his book shut, tossing it onto the bedside table. Leaning towards the window, he slid his index finger along the curtain parameter and lifted the curtains a few centimeters. A band of sunrays immediately pierced through the opening, hitting the right half of his face and causing him to wince. He let the curtains fall back into place and glimpsed at the numbers on the LED clock. It read 6:15 a.m.

Yawning, he entwined his fingers and stretched his arms over his head, his back arching accordingly. He had regained consciousness an hour prior to his alarm going off, nothing out of the ordinary though; he was always awake before the little monster attempted to rouse him with it's earsplitting cry. Why he still adjusted it to go off at six fifteen every morning, only God knows. Probably some sort of subliminal fear of sleeping in, at least that's what the psychology book he just finished reading was seeking to convey.

Coursing his hand through his hair, he stood up, the blood rushing down his legs as he staggered his way to the bathroom. He left the door open, not that it mattered since he was the only resident of this small space.

Emptying his bladder, he proceeded to wash his hands and brush his teeth. He then bent down to splash ice-cold water—as if he had much of a choice when it came to water temperature—on his face, sending a chill down his spine but instantly refreshing him.

He straightened his back and stared at his reflection in the mirror for a tirelessly long minute, then sighed.

"Well Uzumaki," he said, raising the small glass container holding his toothbrush, "here's to living the hobo life, filled with monotonous days, and lonely nights." He clinked the glass with his counterpart within the mirror. _Though today will definitely be a carnival ride._

He smirked.

A low grumble sounded from below, effectively removing his smirk as his hand flew to his stomach. He sighed again. "Hunger, one of the many inconveniences of life," he shook his head while strolling into the kitchen/dining area.

He walked over to the small radio first, plugged into the socket below the cabinet against the wall and rotated the knob to tune into the sixties station. Cranking up the volume, a commentator's voice penetrated through the confines of the box, slowly faltering as Ben E. King began to sing his infamous song, _Stand By Me_.

"Ah, 'tis a wonderful morning," Kyuubi declared, smiling.

_When the night has come._

"And the land is dark," he sang along, grabbing milk from the fridge and a box of cereal.

_And the moon is the only light we'll see._

"No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid." He dumped the contents of his breakfast into a plastic bowl and found himself a spoon.

_Just as long as you stand—_

"Stand by me," he pointed to the radio. "Sing it Mr. King!"

_So darling, darling, stand by me!_

_Oh, stand by me!_

His foot tapped the floor with the rhythm as he hummed along with a mouth full of cereal. His humming was cut short with a loud bang on the wall followed by a "_shut up!_"

Kyuubi sat there unperturbed. "Stupid woman. Can't appreciate good music." But damn these walls were thin, he thought. He quickly slurped down the leftover milk and turned off the radio before rinsing his dishes in the sink.

Walking back to his room, he pulled out a pair of black baggy sweatpants from his closet and a gray sweatshirt one size too large (that was the only one left at the thrift shop), slipping them on over his white t-shirt and boxers. He then slid open the drawer on his nightstand and took out a bottle of solution and his contact lenses.

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, he plopped in the contacts, his pupils now a coal black shade, their natural color hidden. He blinked a few times to let them settle.

"Almost forgot…" He shoved his hands in his sweatshirt pocket to pull out a black-knit hat and his thick-rimmed ray ban glasses. Putting on his hat and glasses, he nudged in the few strands of hair poking out. He glanced at his reflection, inspecting his attire. He could barely recognize himself. _Perfect._

The clock now read 6:45 a.m. "Time to head out."

He quickly tied the laces to his running shoes and snatched his backpack, latching it onto his bag. It was a thirty-minute walk from his apartment to school and though school didn't start for another hour and fifteen minutes, he liked getting there early. He was supposed to make his bed, but like every other day, he just left it in its sloppy form. "Curse my boyish tendencies."

He shrugged. There wasn't a purpose in making his bed anyways if he was going to come home just to mess it up again and it wasn't like anyone visited him. That should be reason enough. He gave one firm nod in agreement to his thoughts and then headed out the door, closing it behind him but leaving it unlocked.

Only a fool would bother to rob his place. Anyone possessing at least the IQ of the average first grader would realize the second they stepped in that they were just wasting their time. Uzumaki Kyuubi didn't own any fine china or fancy silverware. Nor did he have silk bed sheets or any sort of expensive decoration adorning his tiny apartment, and all the money he owned was in his wallet, accompanying him wherever he went. He lived a simple life devoid of materialistic luxuries and that's the way he preferred it too. Trying to be happy by accumulating possessions is like trying to satisfy hunger by taping sandwiches over all your body but of course there exist people who would say otherwise. Not that he cared.

He clasped his hands into fists inside his sweatshirt pocket, sucking in his breath through clenched teeth. The air was bitter cold and the wind stung his face, reddening his cheeks and nose. Doing a few short jumps to warm himself, he set off, whistling as he went.

**— - —**

The first thing that came into view was the massive archway that guarded the school grounds. The entire front enclosure was rich and impressive, with its high walls painted by green vines and stone flames highlighting the far corners of the barrier. It was all a bit excessive if you asked Kyuubi. The exterior picture of the school was simply a device to veil its inner workings.

When first penetrating through the gates, a long pathway extends down to the first building, called the Assembly Hall, behind that is a large field for students to relax or hang out during their free periods. Then after the field are two large structures, the one on the right is the school library and on the left is the cafeteria. The path continues on though, to the center of the whole campus. Here is where the problem lies. Apparently the school entrance wasn't enough to conceal the matter, they had to keep their little secret a mile into the campus. To the extreme left of this inner zone stands a three-story building composed of a set of classrooms; the exact replica lies to the far right, but slightly less renovated, a few cracks and the chipped off paint exposing its erosion through the years.

In this premises, grouped together are the kids with parents of lower status who pay less to attend the school. However, the school itself lowered the tuition of students who came from poorer families. This was done by the first headmaster of this institution and became tradition as the years went on. The reason was to provide equal opportunities for everyone because the first headmaster had firmly believed that if people of only higher rankings in society were to be permitted into the academy, then we would lose the chance to witness a number of brilliant minds or kids who have enormous potential. And, he added on, this would in fact be unfavorable to society at large since we are not offering the best education to such kids who could promote and advance our community in a positive manner. This was the time when the school motto was "_Unity, Equality, Peace." _

But just a few years ago they changed it to _"Effort, Dedication, Devotion, Glory." _Kyuubi was fond of both but rolled his eyes at the higher ups that made the switch. It must have finally occurred to them that the school was neither _united _nor _equal_, not anymore that is. Those students who paid less were now given the teachers with the lower income, who were in result, less willing to teach, and as a chain reaction, those students were less willing to learn and all motivation to achieve was thrown out the window.

If it ever dawned upon some parent that the school they were sending their child to wasn't being given equal opportunity as another student, the school rating would drop faster than the speed of light. The chances of this happening were not very high though because the trustees of the school would be very quick to cover it up. Kyuubi was sure of it.

But that doesn't mean he couldn't mess with them a little. He was born to wreak havoc in this world anyway, right? Or perhaps a different world, but nonetheless, creating mischief was one of his favorite hobbies.

**— - —**

The first bell rang and a throng of students marched down to the Assembly Hall, or as Kyuubi referred to it, the demilitarized zone. This was where all students gathered, whether poor, rich, or whatever. But even so, one could clearly distinguish the two factions once they were seated in the auditorium. The front half of the seats were taken up by polished boots, classy suits and sophisticated dresses. Poise would be one word to describe them, snobbish would be another.

The back half of the seats held untidy hair, ripped jeans, worn out shoes, and also an uncaring attitude. Kyuubi took his seat at the last row by the back wall, right next to the exit. This way he could leave first but also be able to observe everyone coming in.

The chatter of the mass filled the air but gradually descended to a low murmur before coming to a silence. Kyuubi looked up to see Headmaster Shimura approach the microphone. The students all rose, those at the front stood in sync whereas the back portion was much lazier and haphazard about it. He tapped into the mike. "Good morning students."

"Good morning Headmaster," came the reply.

"Please be seated." He waited for everyone to take their seat before he continued. "We've had a good long week off after our first trimester exams, to which I hope all of you gave your best."

He surveyed the hall, most students keeping their heads lowered out of fear of meeting his eyes. He scared most students, especially with all the rumors about his supposed scarred left eye veiled by a white cloth bandage.

"But now it is time to get your mind focused. Let this be a reality check. Vacations are over and not everyone did exceptionally on the exams. Some of you even failed." His voice grew stern, causing the back half to grow nervous, yet restless altogether. "To those of you who did outstanding, I congratulate you. To the rest…" His lips formed a thin hard line. Kyuubi could practically smell the sweat emitting from those around him.

"Well anyhow…" Kyuubi tuned him out; his droning voice was making him drowsy and he had no interest in whatever else he had to say.

For the next twenty minutes, announcements on daily activities were narrated and for the next twenty minutes Kyuubi studied select students sitting a number of rows down. One with jet-black hair that stuck out in every direction from the back of his head. He occasionally whispered a side comment to the man sitting to his right with long brown hair that shined every time the light hit the top of his head. To his left was a red haired boy, who sat as still as stone. The dark-haired figure sitting in the middle never spoke to him and nor did he ever speak back, but these three were the infamous lords of this school.

There was not a single soul that didn't know about them. They possessed unfathomable beauty, their wallets were loaded, and they held massive influence on everyone. Not to mention that no one ever scored higher than them on anything either.

At the end of every trimester took place an exam to show the class standings. Those that made the top 50 had their names and results posted alongside the huge chart that displayed the class average of each class from highest to lowest.

There were ten different classes, and the class 2-10 was Kyuubi's, dead last.

"The grades have been pinned up on the notice board directly outside this room," the Headmaster concluded. He gave one long look at all the students. Kyuubi could now audibly hear the anxious feet tapping on the floor and the fidgety thrumming of fingers. An amused smile crept on to his lips.

Once the signal was given…

"You are dismissed." Everyone rushed out like animals, pushing and shoving each other all the way to the notice board, well everyone except those in the front half of the auditorium.

Kyuubi, already having seen his score, reclined against the back wall examining the crowd. He could discern a few sighs of relief, but they were overshadowed by a synchronized number of groans.

Then abruptly, the crowd parted as the three nobles and their crew of smartass pricks followed. Kyuubi saw them glimpse at the scores, the tiniest smile gracing Sasuke Uchiha's face but disappeared within a split second back to his bored expression. If one weren't paying attention, they would have never caught that. Neji Hyuuga had a similar reaction and Gaara, as always, remained impassive. Nothing fazed that boy.

They never took longer than thirty seconds before moving on. Kyuubi knew they didn't give a flying f*** about what anyone else received. The only reason they stopped to look was to verify that their own rank hadn't wavered.

Sasuke always came first, with a score of 498 out 500 points, Neji second with 497, and Gaara third with 496. Kyuubi firmly believed that Gaara wouldn't have cared whether he came first or last, it was just his luck that he was smart.

Slipping his hands into his pant pockets, Sasuke progressed toward the exit, his hand about to reach for the door when a muffled sob brought him to a halt.

Craning his neck, he raised one brow in question. Neji leaned in and whispered something into his ear.

"Tch," he scoffed, shaking his head. "Lets go."

Kyuubi watched them leave and turned his view back to the crying boy.

"It's okay Cho, we're only going to be down the hall," Shikamaru said, trying to comfort him. He sighed and pinched his forehead. "Troublesome."

Kyuubi pushed himself off the wall and went to gather his books, the smirk never leaving his face.

— **-** —

The second bell indicating tardiness went off for first period just as Kyuubi walked through the door of classroom 2-1. _Time for my glorious entry_.

All heads whirled towards the door with curious looks sent his way. Kyuubi couldn't help but laugh to himself. Once they knew who he was, their attitude was going to take a total one-eighty.

"Ah. Mr. Uzumaki, am I correct?" Kyuubi nodded. His shoulders were slouched inwards and his posture gave the impression that he was weak and timid. "Class, this is Kyuubi Uzumaki. He came in 13th place for our first trimester exams and will be with us from now onwards."

Silence.

"Well, take your seat." Kyuubi shuffled his way to the seat on the second row, right next to Sabakuno Gaara, keeping his gaze lowered. The teacher, Mokuton Yamato, stood up and began to write on the board. That's when the whispering started.

_He was the one who took Choji's place._

_That was him?_

_Who is he?_

_I've never seen him._

_What the hell is he wearing?_

Uchiha Sasuke never took his eyes off the boy. He definitely didn't fit in and even with all the dark clothing, he stood out like a sore thumb. "Hyuuga."

Neji lifted one finger, signaling him to wait one minute while pulling open his phone under his desk. "He's from class 2-10. No one really knows anything about him except that he's been in there for the past three years."

When Sasuke found out earlier that someone ranked higher than Choji, it didn't really matter to him. Out of the thirteen students in class 2-1, Choji ranked 13th on the trimester exams every year. It was very likely that someone could take his place any moment, but presumably someone from class 2-2 who had the second highest average of all classes. Not someone from the class who's average was so low, moving up to the gifted class was practically unheard of.

Sasuke sniggered. This idiot wasn't going to last one week in here. He didn't know how the guy even made it into this class, but whatever the case, it'll be a nightmare for him. The curriculum went by three times as fast and was twice as hard. Might as well start placing bets on him now.

"Fifty bucks says he'll be out of here before next week," Sasuke whispered.

"Hundred says it won't even take three days," Neji replied, looking forward. Sasuke smirked, returning his attention to the board.

Kyuubi's ears were perked up, listening in on the conversation. Oh boy, he was going to enjoy himself so much in here. He smiled to himself and continued doodling in his notebook.

In all seriousness though, this class was boring him. The history lesson was dreary and he was beginning to get tired. His eyelids felt heavy and he slowly descended into darkness…

_Smack!_ He felt something hit the corner of his head, waking him from his short slumber. Blinking a few times, he focused his gaze on the person standing at the front of the room; it was a different teacher. He must have slept through his previous class.

The man had slick long black hair and the palest face Kyuubi had ever seen. His eyes formed slits similar to a snake and were targeted directly at him. Ah, this must be Orochimaru-sensei.

"New boy."

_Time to play the part._

"…Yes?" Kyuubi replied meekly.

"Is my class boring you?"

Kyuubi bit down on lip. "Um, no sir."

"Then why don't you retrieve that chalk for me and come do this problem on the board." Orochimaru gave him a venomous smile, and Kyuubi could just feel the irritation pouring out of him.

Kyuubi picked up the piece of chalk that sat on his desk after hitting his head. If not anything else, the man sure did have good aim.

He pushed back his chair and dragged himself to the front of the room, his head bowed.

He looked at the teacher from beneath his lashes.

"We don't have all day boy. Solve it." Kyuubi turned to face the board, scanning the content. It was a simple acid-base reaction chemistry problem. He had seen this a million times, the solution already mapping out in his mind.

Scratching the back of his neck, he faked confusion. "I-I don't know," he mumbled.

Orochimaru's expression shifted to one of pure satisfaction as he snatched away the chalk. "See me after class Uzumaki."

Kyuubi turned around, briefly glancing at the class, and he saw the smug looks they all held. He returned to his seat and continued making scribbles in his notebook out of sheer apathy. An hour later, the bell finally rang, marking the end of the period. _Thank God._

Packing his things, he slung his bag over one shoulder and began to leave when a sharp voice stopped his in his tracks. Shit, he almost forgot.

"Where do you think you're going boy? _Sssit _back down." A few students chuckled at his misery on their way out. Honestly, wasn't there one nice person in this class? He was really hoping someone would break his fixed view that everyone in this damn building was a prissy egotistical jerk.

Kyuubi backed up to his seat, and awaited further instructions. Orochimaru waited for the last student to leave before he shut the door and pulled three pieces of paper out of a file.

"Come here," he ordered.

Kyuubi obeyed, now standing in front of his desk. Orochimaru flipped the three papers so they faced Kyuubi. He noticed three different sets of chemistry problems, all which could be comprehended as reasonably difficult.

"You may leave when you fully complete these," the snake hissed, "_with_ the correct answers."

"But it's lunch ti—" he protested.

"Then you better get started." Kyuubi snatched the papers off the table, breathing out a loud frustrated gust of air. "Whatever."

He strode back towards his desk, pulled out a pencil and without much thought, launched into the first obstacle. Within two minutes he completed it and peeked up at Orochimaru to see him setting the table with his own banquet. The man was paying him no attention, obviously anticipating his stupid student to take the entire period to finish and just to aggravate Kyuubi, eating in front of him on purpose. Kyuubi shook his head, what a fool.

Orochimaru took a sip of his drink and was just about to bite into his meal when the three papers fell on his desk. "Done."

"Done?" the snake said in disbelief but he quickly replaced his look with a creepy smile and narrowed his eyes at Kyuubi. "Simply guessing isn't going to get you anywhere. Let me warn you now that if there is a single mistake, you'll receive another set of problems on top of these ones."

Kyuubi bore his eyes into the snakes with a new ferocity, his feeble charade completely dissolved. "I'm _done_," he repeated.

Kyuubi hated teachers like Orochimaru. They were bullies to students who weren't quick to grasp concepts and over-glorified those who had a natural talent for learning. His knowledge might fall beyond normal standards, but he failed as an educator, regardless of whether this was the gifted class or not. One should never daunt students trying to learn, it destroys the entire system of schooling.

Orochimaru compressed his lips. "Lets a have a look then, shall we?"

The snake picked up the sheets and ran his eyes over them, scouring for mistakes like a beast stalking its prey. His brow twitched as he moved to the next problem, finding the work just as flawless as that of the first. When he drew the third paper, his scrunched his brows together. The boy had used a method of solving the problem that exceeded the level of learning taught in this classroom.

Orochimaru just sat there dumbfounded. "What? I don't understand…"

"I believe I'm free to go," Kyuubi declared, moseying out of the room before the snake could utter another word.

* * *

**This IS a story about Naruto, I promise. Everything will explain itself in due time. I just hope you're not too confused with the name "Kyuubi Uzumaki." **

**Because I don't want to explain in the story, I will tell you here that there are 10 classrooms of the same grade (they are all seniors in high school). The first class, 2-1, has 13 students in it and is known as the "gifted class" because of how smart everyone in there is. Kyuubi came from class 2-10, to bluntly put it, the most stupid class. This class is also part of the building of students coming from poor families. **

**Kyuubi had achieved a score which came in 13th place out of all the students. The gifted class has 13 students, but every other class has twice that number. Because he got 13th place, he was not placed into the gifted class. The trimester exam is what tells ur standing amongst other students but also determines which class you are placed into.**

**Typically if someone from class, say 2-2 or 2-3 (from the group of smarter students) scored a bit high and made it into 2-1 or 2-2, it wouldn't be odd because their pace of teaching and learning is about the same in terms of the difficulty of the curriculum. All the classes are learning the same things, however, those towards the bottom (such as class 2-6 through 2-10) go at a slower rate because the students have a harder time learning. These students are all typically from poor families.**

**I think I'm being repetitive, but anyways I hope that makes sense. Btw, there was supposed to more to this chapter but I decided to cut it short otherwise it would have grown too long. Plus, I really wanted to post this already.**

**Anyhoo, PRETTY PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I'm desperate to know what you guys are thinking.**


End file.
